The Early Days of Massie Block
by the fish and polly the parrot
Summary: ever wonder how massie ever got so popular?...how she survived fighting her way to the top?..how she started out?...well thats all in here...bad summary i know
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note I do not own these characters/ brands

**Authors Note I do not own these characters/ brands**

**Chapter 1**

On the first day of fifth grade Massie Block was very nervous about starting OCD. She had just moved to Westchester from texas and right now they couldn't afford a house so they were living in a cheap apartment until they could afford one of the houses in Westchester.

Massie walked into her classroom in her Wal-Mart brand jeans and her k-mart brand shirt that had a glittery flower on it. She was wearing her green crocs also.

As soon as she stepped into the class room she wanted to run out, all the girls were wearing cool clothes and not a single person had crocs in sight.

They were wearing short skirts, nice pants, button up shirts, and cute dresses, and the accessories were endless. There clothes even looked like the clothes I'd seen in tabloids at the checkout in the grocery store, me step mother would never llet me buy them though. High heels, Belts, Bangles, Necklaces, Chockers, ankle bracelets, regular braclets, diamond studs, hoops, and NAIL POLISH were a few of there accesories. Her new step mom had forbid her to wear nail polish and get her ears pierced and all that other stuff that the girls at OCD could do.

My step mother felt that that kind of stuff was way to mature for young children. She is always overprotective and won't let me go to sleep overs or amusement parks or the mall or the movies, or even watch television for that fact b/c its, according to her "A waste of precious time".

I felt so out of place there, not only were my clothes different everything about me was too. No one else there had glasses. They all did cool things to there hair, some girls' had curled there hair, straitened there hair, scrunch it, half pony tails, regular ponytails, side ponies, there hairstyles were endless.

The desks were put together in groups of four, and we were allowed to sit anywhere. I went towards a girl who seemed like she had had many friends, she dressed really cool too. Her name card said that her name was Layne. She was sitting with two other girls whose names were Heather and Meena.

"Hi! Im new here my names Massie can I sit with you guys?" I asked trying to be outgoing and seemingly bubbly.

"Umm with those Wal-mart jeans, I think not, you're a total loser, a poor one at that" the girl named Layne sneered.

I turned on my heel and walked away, my vision getting blurry. I willed myself not to cry and somehow my tears actually listened to me for once. Thank Gawd

"Here you can sit with us" a girl named Kristen said. I sat down at her tble with her friends Alicia and Dylan. There clothes weren't very amazing, ecspecailly not like that girl Layne's. They all had flaws too, Kristen had slightly green hair from swimming, Dylan had frizzy red hair and chipping nail polish, and Alicia's teeth were very very crooked. But the seemed nice and I could see a potential friendship brewing

**So whudya think?? Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/n I do not own any of these characters/ brands**

**Chapter 2**

That day they became fast friends. They bonded over being picked on and teased and being the social out casts. They made a pact saying that one day they would rule OCD and Layne would lose her Queen Bee status.

That day Alicia's driver to Westchester Mall, the mall of all malls. They had stores that Massie had never even heard of. They had Sephora, Coach, Louis Vuitton, DKNY, Miss Sixty and way more then that.

Alicia and Dylan were the only ones really buying anything from the stores she noticed, Kristen claimed she had left her wallet at home, and Massie could not afford anything there.

"Mass, you wanna know what could really help you fit in?" Alicia asked Massie

"Hmmm let me think….yeahh…. am I someone who's already been on extreme makeover?" Massie said.

"No…" Alicia replied

"Then why do you think I couldn't use help?" I laughed. We all started cracking up.

"Well I think it could really help if you got you ears pierced…" Alicia said.

Massie weighed the consequences. There were three possibly one. Her s step mom wouldn't notice (not likely), her step mom wouldn't care (not likely), or it would be too late to do anything (ring ding dingggg we have a winner!!).

"Sounds good to me" Massie said excitedly, "lets go!!" and off they went to Claire's, Alicia insisted on paying since it was her idea, and her driver signed the papers for guardian consent.

Massie chose diamond like studs, because she loved the color white and it would help fit in more if someone thought they were real diamonds.

Two hours later Massie arrived in front of her apartment and got out and waved to her friends. She walked up the flights of stairs into the house, where her step mother was waiting.

"Massie!! How dare you get your ears pierced after everything I told you? I specifically told you NOT to!!" her step mother, Kara screamed at her. And then she did something very unexpected she slapped Massie as hard as she could across the face, just as William Block walked into the room.

**Read and Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own any of these characters/brands **

**Chapter 3**

"KARA, how dare you slap my daughter, I want a divorce!!" William Block yelled. With that he shoved Kara out the door, "and I came home early to tell you that I got a promotion, im making 150,000 a year now and we won that contest I told you about, the one where you get a mansion for free along with 10 million dollars!!"

"But I didn't mean to" Kara said weakly.

"LOOK AT MY LITTLE GIRL DO YOU SELL THE MARK ON HER FACE?" William roared. Massie did indeed have a red slap mark on her face and was sobbing quietly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There divorce was final a week later. Massie and her father had moved into there mansion. Massie had been allowed to decorate her room. Since her favorite color was white everything in her room was. Her king size bedding was white, her headboard was white, her 23 throw pillows were white, her computer was white, her plasma TV was white, her desk was white, her walls were while, every single thing in that room was white.

Her favorite part of the house package was Kendra though; she was to be the Block's live-in made for a full year. Kendra was so pretty and nice, Massie had secretly hoped that Kendra and her dad would fall in love and get married, but she new that wasn't likely. Although Kendra became a mom-like figure in Massie's life. Massie was in need of new clothes so Kendra had offered to take her and Kristen, Alicia, and Claire to the mall before the first day of school.

"C'mon Massie its time to wake up" Kendra gently shook Massie awake. Massie jumped out of bed and ran to take the quickest shower she ever had in her life. It was three minutes long.

That day they had practically bought every item of clothing in the mall. They all got Cashmere sweaters, pink for Kristen, red for Alicia, brown for Dylan, and white for Massie. Then they all got eight pairs of regular jeans, they were Sevens of course. They each also got two skirts, five blazers, two pairs of cords, cami's in assorted colors red, orange, yellow, light green, green, dark green, light blue, blue, aqua, navy, light purple, purple, dark purple, pink, light pink, gray, black and white, three shrugs, five sweaters, three shirt dresses, and five pairs of leggings, everything on the Block's of course. And for the first time in her life Massie was allowed to buy accessories, and she bought a lot, bangles, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, tote bags from Coach and LV, hats, scarves, sunglasses, every different accessories you could think of, Massie had it. But her favorite accessory was her charm bracelet.

After they went to the mall they went to Jakkobs salon/ spa. Where they got there hair cut and high lighted, got lessons on how to apply make-up. Then they got manicures and pedicures, facials, messages, everything they needed to go back ready to be better then ever.

**Read and Review Please..drama starts next chapter hint hint**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-I do not own any of these characters/brands

**A/N-I do not own any of these characters/brands**

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile…

Chapter 3

The morning before the first day of school Massie tried on every single outfit she could think of before deciding on a white polo with a red cami under and a denim miniskirt. She curled the ends of her hair, wore her new tiffany charm bracelet, oversized sun glasses and patent red leather flats. She grabbed a muffin for breakfast and ate it on the way to the car.

"Morning Isaac" Massie said cheerfully.

"Morning Massie" he replied.

"Did Kendra tell you that we are picking up some other girls that I am friends with also" she asked.

"She most certanitely did Ms. Block, she also gave directions" he responded

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"OK guys, this day is very important, we HAVE to make everyone want to be US, not Layne" I told the girls as we were walking up the steps into the school.

"Mmk" they coursed.

Massie had just taken her books out of her locker when Layne came up behind her and booked her; all of Massie's papers came loose, and fell in every which way.

"Umm Layne, did I offer you a piggy back ride?" Massie asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"No…" Layne said carefully.

"Then get off my back!!" She hissed, slamming Layne's books out of her hands, and then she left her papers there, now along with all of Laynes stuff.

"Massie, I cannot believe you just did that" Alicia said happily.

"Oh I know," Kristen agreed.

"I don't think anyone has ever stood up to her like that, everyone was too afraid" Dylan chimed in.

"Yeahh, the last girl who did it they were so mean to that she was never the same and had to change schools…" Alicia informed Massie.

Massie recovered from that news quickly.

It's OK guys I have the perfect plan to make sure Layne gets kicked off her thrown, meet me in study hall, ill tell you the plan…its going to go down at lunch" Massie said mysteriously.

**Read and Review please!!**


	5. an

I need 25 reviews before I can continue…

I need 25 reviews before I can continue…


End file.
